Dasia
Dasia is a province or sovereign region north of Temaria and south of Akvar. It's a wide open region, long known as the site of some of the bloodiest border wars between Akvari tribes and Southern folk. History Once part of greater Temaria, this region bordered the nation of Akvar and saw near constant fighting and turmoil because of that. Due to the instability of the region and the tendency for the city-states within to be conquered and re-conquered with little notice or pattern, the region eventually was allowed to declare it's own sort of fragile sovereignty. It is officially considered a sovereign region of Temaria. Geography Dasia is a nation mostly of open skies and wide plains, with the occasional hills rising from the landscape. Golden fields of dead grass and wheat roll across the horizon, getting more and more frigid and forested as one presses towards the north. The northern regions of Dasia are swamp-like and ruined, the result of hundreds of years of warfare. This battleground is roamed by scavengers and predatory animals, attracted by the fields of the dead. Culture The Ruling class in Dasia is determined by combat prowess, thanks to influence from Akvar and the constant turmoil of the area, and ownership of things is usually decided by dueling. This can extend even to whole cities, of which there are five in Dasia as a whole. None of these five could even be compared with the larger cities of civilized provinces, but they serve as the main hub of the populace. The culture that Dasia has managed to develop tends to be based mostly around legends of battles and fights, though there is a consistent theme of veneration and appreciation for Dasia's perpetually clear blue sky in some of the more genteel works. Some sense of family is present in Dasia. In a culture with little respect for much else, family does recieve more attention and honor from the Dasians than some may expect. Most religious dieties worshiped in Dasia are appropriated from other cultures, whether Lyoncia, Tarkos, or Temaria itself. Worshiping the "old spirits", as is done in Akvar, is highly looked down upon, though a renamed War Spirit or spirit of death being worshiped is not unheard of. In general, northern culture is shunned and ostracized by the people of Dasia, considering their constant state of hostility with Akvar. PeopleCategory:GeographyCategory:Nation The people of Dasia tend to be a mix of a few races, including Temarians and the Akvari. Because of this, dark and light hair is found to somewhat equal degrees, though most people have tanner skin. Whether this is because they are of Temarian stock, or just northern but sun-touched, it doesn't make much difference. Dasians love combat. Warriors are by far the most honored class of citizen in the province, to the point that they're differed to in almost every case. A sense of nobility and pride is strong among the warrior class; fights can start over as little as an insult, or simply "not liking" another. The best fighters are generally treated the best.